La travesía de los invocadores
by JF Husband
Summary: El fin de Runaterra ha ocurrido, dando paso a la evolución convirtiéndose en lo que hoy se conoce como continentes, habitado por humanos que no poseen poderes algunos, o eso se creía. Un grupo de chicos tienen que resolver las dudas que ocultan sus tierras, descubriendo que hay otro lugar oculto, y un poder que desatara fuerzas que se les escaparan de las manos.
1. La creación

**Capítulo 1**

La creación 

Ante nosotros se han presentado muchas historias las cuales nos dan la respuesta a la duda de cuanto tiempo los humanos han estado presentes en el lugar que residimos, que conocemos como el planeta tierra, entre todas las hipótesis conocidas en esta historia se destacara una en particular la cual quizás no sepas nada.

Se cuenta que hace mucho tiempo en la tierra se alzaba un país nombrado Runaterra, el cual comprendía de varias ciudades, reinos e islas. Pleitos que ocasionaron traiciones y muertes entre los habitantes que formaban parte de este inmenso lugar llevaron a Runaterra a una guerra entre sus habitantes. La guerra que exploto en este lugar era mucho más caótica de lo que una ''persona común'' pueda tener en mente, ya que los habitantes de esta tierra poseían habilidades mágicas o armas que contenían un gran poder en sí, poderes que ellos nombraban como rúnicos.

Debido a las fuertes y destructivas habilidades de los que residían en Runaterra ocasionaron una letal consecuencia que afectaría a todos por igual, Runaterra fue convirtiéndose en escombros por la guerra entre sus habitantes. No existía control, ni reglas que pudieran controlar este desastre bañado en sangre y cadáveres. Por lo cual se creó la Liga de las Leyendas.

Esta liga fue creada por una especie de partido político llamado invocadores, los cuales eran una raza que habían venido desde muy lejos, y que se hacían llamar humanos. La Liga de las leyendas tenía como objetivo detener la destrucción de las tierras de Runaterra, ya que en esos tiempos las mismas escaseaban y si no se actuaba rápido ante esa situación pronto esas tierras desaparecerían. De esta creación surgió la Grieta de Invocador. La grieta de invocador surgió por una idea en específica, era que todos aquellos habitantes de diferentes lugares de Runaterra que tuvieran conflictos, resolvieran sus problemas en dicho lugar, sin afectar la salud de su país. Pero existía una condición, los invocadores tomarían el control de los habitantes de Runaterra logrando poder controlarlos a su modo, pero solo si estaban presentes en la Grieta.

Varios habitantes o también nombrados campeones por lo Invocadores, poseían un poder realmente catastrófico. Estos no estaban de acuerdo con dicha condición por lo cual se alzaron hacia los invocadores. El alzamiento de estos campeones fracaso, pero dejaron un rastro a su paso de Invocadores muertos. Estos campeones que habían atentado contra la salud de Runaterra como de sus habitantes e invocadores fueron llevados a juicio y se les sentencio al encarcelamiento perpetuo, encerrándolos en los lugares más recónditos de Runaterra. Las cárceles en donde residían estaban protegidas con fuertes runas que impedían que estos escaparan de alguna u otra forma.

Todo iba saliendo tal cual lo tenían planeado los invocadores, tomar control en la mayoría de las tierras pero sin afectar la salud de los habitantes. Runaterra nuevamente se iba recuperando, convirtiéndose en un lugar habitable como los tiempos atrás. Pero el fin para sus planes se acababa.

Hay que aclarar que los habitantes de Runaterra no eran humanos. La mayoría de ellos quizás tuvieran rasgos o aspectos parecidos, pero en su sangre corrían diferentes genes, genes que les permitían el control y el manejo de lo que se conoce como magia rúnica. Otros eran criaturas y seres que se expandían por todo el mapa de este extenso lugar.

Entre los océanos, en los lugares que desconocían hasta los mismos habitantes de Runaterra se expandía cada vez más una especie de agujero, del cual iban saliendo como plagas entes monstruosos y temibles, nombrados criaturas del vacío. Se infiltraron por solo unos días en la Grieta. Su llegada despertó la curiosidad de los habitantes e Invocadores más jóvenes, pero un invocador el cual era de los más ancianos y sabios se sentía abrumado y nervioso por estos entes. En su cabeza se preguntaba cada día, ¿Qué son? , ¿De dónde vienen?. El anciano no busco nunca socializar con estas criaturas desconocidas ya que sabía que no eran de confiar.

En las semanas de la llegada de estas criaturas los invocadores iban desapareciendo, a veces era uno y otras veces desaparecían hasta diez de ellos. El anciano preocupado por tal situación realizó una reunión de urgencia con los invocadores de mayor rango, lo más experimentales, pero no tanto como él. Compartió sus inquietudes a sus compañeros de la sala; indicó igualmente que las criaturas desconocidas, que él llamó criaturas del vacío, eran la causa de los invocadores desaparecidos. Los presentes en la sala creyeron que estaba exagerando la situación, pero en ese instante antes de que uno de ellos terminara de hablar, un joven invocador entro a la sala. Su rostro mostraba que había vivido momentos de terror y angustia, su bata de color azul (que todos los invocadores llevaban) se encontraba rasgada y llena de sangre. Tartamudeo varias veces hasta que pudo decir unas cuantas palabras.

-A…Afuera.- Sus labios temblaban mientras que una gota de sudor tintada por el color rojizo de la sangre se deslizaba por su frente.- ¡Ayuda!

El anciano reaccionó rápidamente, corrió hacia el chico el cual se iba desplomando, lo atajo con sus brazos, arrodillándose. Llevo a un lado un gran mechón dorado del cabello del chico que se encontraba en su frente y le prohibía la vista directa a sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede joven invocador?- Pregunto angustiado el anciano.

\- A…afuera las criaturas…-Sus ojos se encontraban como platos observando a la nada.- Criatur…- el joven invocador expulso su último suspiro y varias gotas de sangre salieron por su nariz.

\- ¿Chico?- El anciano se quedo perplejo al ver que este no reaccionaba.- ¡Invocador!- Agitaba el anciano su cuerpo, esperando una reacción de este, quedando perplejo al ver uno de los suyos muerto en sus brazos.

El anciano fijo sus ojos en un líquido rojizo que bañaba sus piernas, sangre proveniente de una herida oculta en esa ropa rasgada, una herida la cual no dejaba de expulsar gran cantidad de sangre.

Invocadores, prepárense.- Indicó el anciano seriamente ante todas que se encontraban en la sala.

Todos ellos salieron de la habitación, se movilizaron hacia una sala que se encontraba con solo unas pocas luces iluminándola. Observaron unas sombras deslizándose entre las zonas poco iluminadas. Una criatura de improviso salió de la nada y se impulso hacia un invocador, rompiéndole sus dos brazos al impactar con sus monstruosas piernas ante las extremidades de ese invocador. Era una criatura gigante, de muchos brazos y de un color rojizo. El invocador herido gritaba desesperado por el dolor y el terror que se encontraba viviendo.

-Ayud…- Antes de su alarido de ayuda, la bestia con sus puntiagudos dientes y su fuerte mandíbula mordió su cuello ferozmente, decapitándolo y tragando la cabeza de su presa.

Todos reaccionaron de inmediato a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Combatieron el miedo y se movilizaron lejos de la criatura, colocándose en una línea horizontal, posicionando sus manos hacia delante, cerca de una con la otra pero sin tener contacto; cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron. En el medio de cada una de las manos de los cuatro invocadores presentes se creo una especie de aura, las cuales expulso una energía enfrente de ellos que fue tomando diferentes aspectos. Una momia triste apareció, seguido de esta una pequeña criatura de piel morada y de un gorro puntiagudo que estaba acompañada por su amiga hada, una robot de aspecto femenino que tenía una esfera de acero que levitaba y un gran anciano con un reloj en su espalda que era producto del aura del anciano sabio.

Lo invocadores controlaban a estos campeones, los cuales fueron al ataque hacia estas criaturas del vacío, propinándoles fuertes golpes, causándoles daños graves que dejaban en el suelo a sus enemigos del vacío, pero al acabar con la criatura de gran tamaño, alrededor de la sala se abrieron estos agujeros de los cuales salieron muchas más criaturas. Acabando por completo con los tres invocadores y campeones que acompañaban al sabio.

Este anciano se encontraba protegido por su campeón con el gran reloj en su espalda, que seguía luchando sin detenerse, podía oler la muerte aproximándose hacia él, pero por el momento negó dejarse llevar por ella. Coloco su mano en el reloj dorado de su campeón, cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose; una gran masa de energía azul lo empezó a rodear, su campeón desapareció con esta energía azul que se introducía en el pecho del anciano el cual expulso una onda hacia estás criaturas, que cayeron a los extremos más alejados de la sala, aturdiéndolas.

Él sabio se había convertido en su campeón, poseía ese gran reloj dorado en su espalda, tenía una gran barba y cabellera blanca y sus ojos eran completamente de un azul brillante.

Se elevó y coloco su mano tocando el techo y este exploto, retirándose de la habitación por la vía de escape que había creado. Desde arriba pudo ver a las criaturas que se levantaban sedientas de sangre. Apunto con su mano hacia estas, creando una especie de bombadas de tiempo doradas, unas cincuenta en total, que al cerrar su mano fueron expulsadas hasta esas criaturas, inundando la estructura junto con las bestias en una gran explosión. Unas auras de color rojizo se introdujeron en él, las almas de las bestias.

Desde los cielos observo a su alrededor, Runaterra se había convertido nuevamente en un caos. Tomo aire, cerro sus ojos, concentrándose. Una gran cantidad de auras de diferentes colores se deslizaban por su cuerpo, introduciéndose en su pecho, las cuales eran las almas de aquellos campeones, invocadores y criaturas que habían muerto durante el combate.

Al terminar la recolección abrió sus ojos y con un fuerte grito expulso unas ondas a toda velocidad las cuales iban destruyendo todo lo que se conocía como Runaterra, desapareciendo cada ser con vida, como también las estructuras, pero sin afectar el medio ambiente. Runaterra quedo convertida en tierras vírgenes.

El anciano agotado iba cayendo a toda velocidad en dirección al suelo, al impactar todas sus auras contenidas en su cuerpo fueron liberadas y absorbidas por estas tierras. Pasaron gran cantidad de días los cuales iban acompañados por cambios climáticos, movimientos sísmicos, catástrofes naturales las cuales fueron evolucionando y cambiando a estas tierras vírgenes, hasta convertirse en lo que hoy conocemos como Continentes.


	2. La Marca

**Disclaimer:** League Of Legends no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a **Riot Games**

* * *

Capítulo 2

La Marca

El sol se alzaba dando el comienzo de una nueva semana. Era mucho más caluroso que los otros días, ya que el verano estaba a punto de dar inicio. Por un largo camino que en su mayoría estaba ocupado por grandes y coposos árboles, de hojas de un color marrón que caían ligeramente al suelo, iba pedaleando un chico en una bicicleta de un color verde. El joven de un pelo marrón, bastante alborotado, y de unas pronunciadas ojeras, las cuales se parecían más a unos moretones, tarareaba una canción, acompañada por el ritmo de los chasquidos de su mano izquierda en ciertos momentos.

Contemplaba animado su alrededor, el verano se acercaba y eso era un gran alivio para un adolescente de dieciséis años como él.

Alzaba su cabeza de vez en cuando, deteniendo un poco la velocidad de su bicicleta para poder disfrutar el olor que desprendían esa gran zona boscosa; era algo que olías y te limpiaba por dentro, era algo sumamente satisfactorio y más si se vive en una ciudad bastante transitada y un tanto contaminada como el caso de Berlín, Alemania, donde residía el chico.

Tomo posición nuevamente en su bicicleta, centro sus ojos de un marrón oscuro al frente, los cuales al iluminarse por los rayos solares mostraban unos ojos almendrados, sonrío y pedaleo con fuerza.

Durante el transcurso de su camino empezó a cantar a todo pulmón canciones que en esa ocasión vagaban por su mente, desafinando, pero después de todo estaba solo por esa vía disfrutando su momento.

Pudo sentir un gran golpe delante de su bicicleta, en la rueda delantera. De una manera inesperada la bicicleta dio una vuelta haciendo caer al chico, la cual su cabeza golpeo fuertemente contra el suelo.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Fueron las primeras palabras en salir de la boca del chico al caer contra el suelo.

Se sentó entre el gran manto de hojas secas, sobando su cabeza con su mano derecha. Su pantalón de un color negro, y un tanto holgado para sus delgadas piernas, se encontraba con un gran agujero en su rodilla. Por suerte ese agujero no fue en su rodilla, la cual se encontraba intacta.

\- Puntos extra para la ropa holgada. – Comento el chico para sí mismo, mientras todavía se quejaba un tanto por el dolor.

Dirigió su mirada buscando en donde fue a parar su bicicleta después de ese torpe accidente.

Se levantó del suelo sacudiendo la parte trasera de su pantalón, dejando caer los restos machacados de las hojas por sus miserables y huesudos glúteos. Al terminar de quitar los restos de hojas pudo observar que una especie de roca sobresalía de una gran masa de hojas.

\- Así que fue eso la causa de mí caída…Ya decía yo que la bicicleta se había volteado mágicamente.

Se acercó sin más hacia la causa de su caída, agachándose para poder así tomar con su mano derecha esta especie de roca.

Al tomarla pudo observar que esta especie de ''roca'' de una forma bastante peculiar, tenía una especie de grabado, el cual este grabado se parecía a un árbol. Además de que su color era un tanto más claro que las rocas que se encontraban por ese camino.

\- Es tan curioso esto…

No le quitaba los ojos de encima, contemplaba todos los detalles meticulosamente. La curiosidad siempre fue parte de él.

Un extraño ruido hizo que el chico volviera a la realidad, y se enfocara delante de su persona. El ruido provenía de una especie de arbusto, bastante descuidado, que estaba oculto por grandes árboles.

Ojala sea una ardilla. Pensó el chico. Las ardillas para él es uno de los animales más entretenidos y tiernos que ha podido ver, aunque sus experiencias con ellas han ido de persecución hasta mordidas. Después de todo… ¿A quién no se le antoja abrazar a esos seres tan esponjosos?

Del gran arbusto y entre los árboles la figura se dio a ver. Era una especie de chico de pelo amarillo la cual su tonalidad iba casi al blanco, de unos ojos azules y unos labios bastantes definidos. En comparación del chico de pelo marrón era bastante corpulento y traía una camisa y pantalones rasgados e iba sin calzado.

Boris detuvo su mirada observando detenidamente al chico que había aparecido de la nada, y suspiro decepcionado.

\- No eres una ardilla…

El chico desconocido al escuchar esto le produjo una risa en el momento, dejando en su rostro una blanca sonrisa.

\- ¿Una ardilla?

Boris con velocidad se dio cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba y se sonrojo por un momento, era un chico bastante tímido aunque a veces se le escapaban cosas, y la mayoría de las veces esas cosas eran idioteces.

Sostuvo la roca con fuerza en ambas manos, levantándose y dando uno pasos hacia atrás.

\- Em…Disculpa, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – Preguntó Boris al ver al sujeto que había salido de la nada y el cual lo superaba bastante de altura.

Él desconocido corpulento lo vio por unos segundos y dirigió su mirada hacia el interior de las manos blanquecinas de Boris.

\- No quiero parecer grosero, pero necesito esa run…Roca.- Vaciló por un momento el chico mientras le respondía.- Por favor.

Sonrío amablemente, tendiendo su gran mano la cual tenía una gran variedad de cicatrices

Boris observo por última vez la dudosa roca que sostenía en sus manos, dirigió su mirada hacia el chico corpulento el cual seguía con su atractiva sonrisa y su mano esperando el objeto. Boris camino hacia este, dejando caer la roca en la mano del chico de pelo rubio. Este observo velozmente la roca, por atrás, por adelante y por los lados, la acarició por un momento y después detuvo su mirada hacia el rostro de Boris. Su sonrisa se había borrado y la expresión de su rostro le dio escalofríos al pequeño chico.

Inesperadamente el chico corpulento empujo con fuerza a Boris, el cual cayó nuevamente al suelo.

Boris elevo su brazo hacia adelante en una posición defensiva tratando de protegerse de su atacante.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – Grito Boris aterrado.

Nadie respondió

Bajo lentamente el brazo de su rostro, asomando sus ojos castaños. El chico había desaparecido.

\- Y después uno está loco solo por hablar solo. – Se dijo para sí Boris.

El chico escucho un ruido a unos metros de él. A los lejos del camino pudo visualizar la silueta de una chica pedaleando su bicicleta a máxima velocidad. Iba a dirección en donde se encontraba tirado Boris.

\- ¡Quítate imbécil, no me puedo detener! – Grito la chica que no se detenía pedaleando.

Boris actúo de una forma rápida. Se levantó del suelo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás introduciéndose en la zona boscosa, dejando el paso libre, o eso creía él, ya que había dejado su bicicleta verde en el suelo.

Por la velocidad que iba la chica no pudo detenerse para impedir el choque con la bicicleta del Boris, por lo cual se volcó, lanzando a la chica contra el suelo, cayendo de cara.

\- ¡Auch! – Exclamo Boris al ver que su amiga Megan había golpeada su rostro contra el suelo. Boris no pudo contener su risa al ver tal escena.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Boris cayó de rodillas riendo, con sus brazos alrededor de su estómago, mientras que Meg, así le decían sus amigos, se levantaba con dificultad del suelo. La mayoría de su rostro se encontraba oculto entre una maraña de cabello oscuro y con varias hojas enredadas entre sus mechones, en los cuales se podían ver reflejados tonos rojizos.

\- ¡Carajo! – Exclamo furiosa Megan retirándose los mechones de su rostro y llevándose consigo las hojas atrapados en los mismos.- Veamos si te vas a seguir riendo cuando te arregle el rostro con un puñetazo.

La risa de Boris ya estaba cesando por esa sensación un tanto dolorosa que recorre por el estómago de uno después de una larga y continúa carcajada.

\- Relájate Meg, no puedes negar que esa caída fue para grabarla.- Dijo Boris parándose de nuevo, se le escapa una que otra risita en determinados momentos.

\- Bueno, espero que tu bicicleta no haya sufrido ningún daño…- Comentó la chica de cabello corto señalando con su mano derecha la bicicleta destrozada por el choque y más la caída que había sufrido el chico hace unos minutos. Una pequeña sonrisa se presentó en su rostro pecoso.

\- Diablos…Esa bicicleta me costó mis ahorros.

\- Pues no dejes tus ahorros en medio del camino, y más a estas horas.

\- ¿A estas horas?

Megan le echo una ojeada a su reloj ajustado en su muñeca izquierda.

\- Las clases comienzan en diez minutos…

\- ¡Vamos rápido! ¿En tu bici pueden entrar dos personas verdad?

\- Claro que sí amigo…- Respondió Meg caminando lentamente hacia su bicicleta, la cual levantó sin quitarle la mirada a Boris. La rueda delantera cayó al suelo, rodando por unos segundos en el camino y como acto final, desplomándose.- Lo que queda de ella no creo que ni pueda llevar a una persona.

\- Al diablo. – Boris se encontraba nervioso por la situación, él y Megan tenían que llegar a esa clase sí o sí. - ¿Cuánto crees que duremos corriendo hacia el instituto?

\- Con el peso de nuestros bolsos y por nuestro estado físico creo que…Nunca.- Respondió furiosa su amiga- ¡¿Por qué tu jodida bicicleta se encontraba en medio de todo la vía?!

\- Tuve un pequeño accidente y después ocurrió algo extraño…

\- ¡Bravo! Y justamente hoy, cuando el Imbécil del profe de Matemáticas da los puntos extras, que si no se te olvida, necesitamos urgentemente.

Boris y Megan no eran malos estudiantes, la altura de sus calificaciones llegaba al promedio, aunque a lo largo de la carrera escolar uno va encontrando uno que otro profesor que en vez de enseñar y evaluar pareciera que estuvieran en un guerra contra sus alumnos, desahogando su miserable vida contra los estudiantes, ¿y qué mejor que reprobando a la mayoría de ellos?, y el día de hoy, ese profesor, iba a entregar unos cuantos puntos por asistir el último día a clases.

Mientras que ambos seguían discutiendo, por el camino iba pedaleado con fuerza Marck, se encontraba más atrasado que sus amigos pero por lo menos tenía en su posesión una bicicleta que funcionara. Se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para ver las figuras de dos personas en el medio del camino, los cuales al parecer discutían. Por los gritos constantes pudo llegar a la conclusión que uno de ellos era su amiga Megan. Reducía su velocidad al acercarse hacia sus amigos, hasta detenerse enfrente de ellos.

\- ¿Chicos sucedió algo? – Pregunto Marck angustiado al encontrarse a sus dos amigos en el medio del camino, a unos siete minutos para comenzar la última clase del año escolar que cursaban.

Antes de que Megan contará todo lo que había sucedido Boris se adelantó interrumpiendo a su amiga.

\- ¡Una larga historia! – Exclamo con prisa el chico. - ¿Podemos ir en tu bici?

\- ¿En mí bici? Dudo que puedan entrar dos personas más en ella.- Respondió Marck con un aire de duda- ¿Qué les sucedió a las suyas?

\- El tarado de Boris las mando a la mierda.- Contesto Meg cruzando sus brazos y con una expresión de molestia en su rostro.- Y si creo que puedan entrar dos personas más.- Siguió la chica.- Si puede resistir tu peso, con nosotros dos no tendrá ningún problema.

A Boris se le escapo una risita, mientras que Marck le lanzo una mirada fulminante hacia su amiga.

\- Está bien, pero con esa actitud no llegarás a nada Meg.- Opino Marck tratando de hacer un poco de espacio en su bicicleta para sus amigos.

\- Yo conduzco.- Dijo la chica al ver como se ponía cómodo Marck.

\- Pero es mí bici…- Contestó el chico moreno observando a su amiga

\- ¡Ya dale el puesto Marck! No hay tiempo para más discusiones.- Dijo Boris acomodando su bolso en sus hombros.

Marck suspiro y le cedió el puesto a Meg, colocándose en el medio. Boris se colocó de espalda atrás de Marck.

\- Por favor Meg, no le des tan rápido, no tengo con que sostenerme…- Dijo Boris, preocupado por lo que iba a suceder con su salud física cuando su amiga Meg estaba al volante.

\- ¡Haré todo lo posible para que te caigas! – Contesto la chica riendo e iniciando el pedaleo hacia el instituto.

En el trayecto Boris pudo sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en la palma de su mano derecha, al principio no le prestó atención y se rascaba constantemente. Ese cosquilleo empezó a volverse una picazón insoportable en la misma por lo cual el chico pensó que al caerse se hubiera hecho daño o era producto de alguna alergia que se había producido en la piel de su palma. Al observar que era lo que sucedía en esta se llevó una sorpresa, en su palma derecha tenía una especie de grabado de un árbol. Boris siempre ha sido un chico olvidadizo, por lo cual le tomo un momento pensar en dónde había visto esta marca y sintió un desagradable cosquilleo al recordar a la roca y a la persona extraña de hace unos minutos. Centro su mirada nuevamente en su palma al recordar donde había visto esa dudosa figura que se encontraba plasmada en su mano, sintió un escalofrío por unos segundos y la picazón desapareció, pero el sello seguía ahí. El chico tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza que eran más importantes que una extraña figura que se había presentado en su mano, él llego a la conclusión de que quizás esa marca era una alergia que había pescado al agarrar esa extraña roca, después de todo siempre había sido un chico muy sensible si hablamos de la piel por lo cual no siguió pensando en el tema. Después de todo él estaba seguro que esa marca iba a desaparecer con un poco de pomada.

Un golpe en seco casi tira a Boris al suelo, alejándolo fuera de sus pensamientos y llevándolo devuelta a la realidad.

\- ¡Llegamos! – Exclamo victoriosa Meg indicando la llegada a tal apreciado instituto, estacionando la bici en el lugar indicado

Los chicos bajaron a toda prisa, acomodando las mochilas en sus hombros y corriendo hacia el salón de clases. Entraron al salón faltando unos segundos para dar inicio al último día escolar. Por suerte el profesor no se encontraba presente en el aula, aliviando al grupo de chicos que se fueron acomodando en sus respectivos pupitres.

\- ¿Qué les paso?...- Preguntó una chica de una cabellera castaña, casi rubia, al ver el estado desfavorable que se encontraban sus amigos.- Boris estás más despeinado de lo normal.

\- Una larga historia o eso dicen ellos.- Contestó Marck ante la pregunta de su amiga Annett.

\- Te cuento a la salida An.- Contestó esta vez Boris dirigiendo una mirada de cansancio hacia ella.

\- Con detalles por favor.- Añadió Meg, mientras se quitaba unos restos de hojas que todavía se encontraban enredadas entre su cabellera.

El profesor entro a la sala y el salón se inundó en un profundo silencio. Se dirigió hacia su asiento, acomodándose, abriendo su maletín negro y deslizando del mismo una amplia hoja.

\- Las notas…-Susurro Meg para sus amigos.

A todos los chicos los invadió un escalofrió, era la hora de ver quién se iba a quedar todas sus vacaciones estudiando.

El profesor se acomodó sus lentes, ayudado con su respingada nariz y centro sus ojos en los estudiantes, observando a cada uno de ellos.

\- Voy a ir diciendo las notas correspondientes por cada alumno, los aprobados son libres de irse al sonar el timbre de salida, mientras que aquellos que no tuvieron la posibilidad de aprobar.- Se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.- Se quedarán en el salón hablando de la recuperación de sus clases en sus deseadas y quizás que no probables, vacaciones.

Los nervios invadían a todos los estudiantes del salón, los cuales se miraban los unos a los otros susurrándose, mientras que otros se comían las uñas o ya daban de pérdida su libre albedrío colocando su rostro contra el pupitre.

El profesor inició dando las notas, iba por orden de asiento, por lo cual primero le iban dar la nota a Annett, que se encontraba en el primer puesto de la primera fila; atrás de ella iba Megan los cuales le seguían unos cuatros compañeros más dando a terminar la primera fila. En la segunda fila se encontraba en el primer puesto, al lado de Annett, su mejor amigo Boris que atrás de él se encontraba Marco al lado de su amiga Megan.

\- Recuerden, las notas son del cero al diez, y para matemáticas se necesita al menos un seis para lograr aprobarla, además de un punto que les voy a añadir por nota de asistencia a clases – Añadió el profesor comenzando a dictar las notas.

Annett había obtenido un siete, seis sin la asistencia a clases. Megan obtuvo un cinco, y un seis con el punto de asistencia igual que su amigo Boris y Marck. Un profundo alivio calmo a este grupo de chicos. Por lo cual mientras el profesor seguía repartiendo las notas, Boris cayó en un profundo sueño en su pupitre, Marck se retocaba su apariencia física con un espejo que había pedido prestado a su amiga Annett mientras está leí entretenida un libro, a su vez Meg fastidiaba constantemente a su amigo moreno de tendencias femeninas, Marck.

Al acabar la entrega de notas justamente el timbre del colegio dio fin a ese año escolar. El ruido del pasillo que conectaba a la mayoría de las aulas, y las escaleras que llevaban a años más avanzados se convirtieron en gritos, cantidades de adolescentes que salían a toda velocidad fuera del instituto tirando variedades de cosas por el aire, gritando por las ventanas de otros salones y entre muchas otras cosas más que a un adolescente se le puede ocurrir.

Del salón del grupo de estos cuatro chicos empezaron a retirarse aquellos que habían aprobado, pero estos cuatro aunque habían aprobado, esperaban un tanto a que se calmara tal alboroto por los pasillos, el cual despertó de un susto a Boris.

\- ¿Ya por fin nos largamos de acá? – Pregunto Boris levantando sus brazos hacia arriba, bostezando.

\- Sí, larguémonos de acá antes de que el profe nos termine de asesinar con su mirada.- Indico Annett en voz baja, tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la salida en la espera de sus amigos.

Boris, Megan y Marck tomaron sus mochilas y siguieron a su amiga de gran estatura. Dejando al salón con el profesor y unos diez alumnos, los cuales eran veinte en total pertenecientes a esa aula.

Durante el transcurso del camino se dirigieron hacia la zona donde ocurrieron los hechos del inicio del día para buscar los restos de la bicicleta de Megan y Boris. Annett y Marck los acompañaron junto con sus bicis para no hacer tedioso el trayecto. Boris iba en la bici de su amiga An y en la bici de Marck iba manejando Meg, mientras que el chico moreno se encontraba atrás de ella, sabía que discutir con esa chica nunca iba a llegar a algo positivo. Durante este recorrido Boris fue contando todo lo que había sucedido al comenzar el día, sobre el chico, la roca y el accidente con Meg, en el cual al narrar se le escaparon varias risas al recordar la caída de su amiga

En el transcurso de viaje se detuvieron al observar la marca que Boris tenía en la palma de su mano derecha, la cual todavía se encontraba ahí.

\- Siento que esa marca la había visto en algún lugar…-Dijo Annett dudosa al pasar varios de sus dedos hacia la palma de la mano de Boris.- Al tacto se siente igual que tu mano normalmente Boris, suave como culo de bebé.

\- Se parece un tatuaje.- Comentó Megan al observar esa marca.

\- Aunque se siente como algo extraño al tocarla.- Añadió Annett.

\- ¿Cómo así? – Preguntó Marck dudoso ante la situación, la cual le daba un poco de miedo

\- No sé, una especie de energía diría yo.- Respondió la chica alta.

\- Bobadas, vámonos ya, hoy fue un día muy ajetreado para mí y solo quiero tirarme en la cama a descansar.- Dijo Megan un tanto molesta por el cansancio.

\- Para todos, mejor dicho.- Comentó Boris.

\- Bueno, bueno. Mañana tienen que ir a mí casa les tengo preparado una sorpresa.- Sorprendió An a sus amigos.

\- Si es una sorpresa, ¡allá estaré!- Indicó Megan un tanto feliz. – Ahora larguémonos de aquí, este lugar de noche me da mala espina y ya está oscureciendo.

Los chicos siguieron su trayecto hacia sus hogares, emocionados ante la sorpresa que tenía preparado Annett para ellos. Durante el viaje Boris sintió que alguien los seguía con la mirada y pudo observar en ciertos lugares, entre los árboles, que algo se movía, una especie de sombra, pero al estar bastante agotado pensó que todo era creación de su mente por la falta de sueño y no le dio mucha importancia ante lo que veían sus almendrados ojos.


	3. La sorpresa

**Disclaimer:** League Of Legends no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a **Riot Games**

 **Capítulo 3.**

La sorpresa

Boris se encontraba esperando en la entrada de una lujosa mansión, atrás de las grandes rejas de un color negro, las cuales separaban la entrada al hogar de la avenida. Un extenso jardín se podía ver por los orificios verticales de las largas rejas; el jardín estaba adornado de varios arbustos con formas peculiares que él intentaba distinguir, viejos y altos árboles que en sus hojas se podía percibir la llegada del otoño.

El instituto colegial en que estaban inscrito Boris y su grupo de amigos le había regalado semanas vacacionales de septiembre hasta octubre debido a que pronto este centro académico iba a renovarse, tanto estructuralmente como académicamente, tomándose su tiempo. Debido a esto el instituto le iba a ir mandando una serie de trabajos por correo para que ellos practicaran en sus hogares, aunque sabemos que la mayoría de los alumnos ni le echarían un ojo a su bandeja de correo.

Mientras que Boris se encontraba entretenido escuchando música con sus audífonos conectados a su teléfono las puertas empezaron a abrirse lentamente, permitiéndole el paso al pequeño chico, iniciando la caminata hacia la mansión de un color plateado en donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

Levanto su mano para saludar a su amiga Annett que se encontraba en la puerta esperándolo. Boris subió unas cuantas escaleras hasta llegar donde estaba An, dándose un abrazo y entrando al hogar.

Al entrar ya te topabas con la gran sala que estaba acompañada de cuatro muebles arreglados en forma cuadricular y que en el centro tenían una mesa de cristal con dos cajas de pizza, que no combinaban con la esencia de la lujosa residencia. En estos muebles estaba sentados su amiga Megan, Marck y otra persona más lo cual le sorprendió al ver su presencia en el lugar, su amiga Rose.

Rose era una de sus amigas que estuvo con ellos unos dos años del período escolar, no mucho, pero en los cuales pudieron crear fuertes lazos de amistad. Ella se había mudado a Colombia, ya que sus padres se encontraban más cómodos en los aires latinos, y hoy ella estaba de visita lo cual alegro mucho al grupo.

\- ¡Rose! – Exclamo sorprendido Boris.

\- ¡Mí enano favorito! –Saludo Rose parándose de su asiento y abrazando a su amigo.- Cuanto tiempo.

\- Demasiado, diría yo.- Comentó Megan desde su asiento mientras tomaba un pedazo de pizza.

\- Bueno, ¡a sentarse!, voy a dar la sorpresa.- Ordeno Annett observando a Rose y a Boris esperando a que se sentaran.

Estos dos chicos tomaron asiento, acomodándose en los cojines de lana y tomando unos cuantos pedazos de pizza.

\- Como saben hoy es treinta de septiembre.- Informaba Annett a su grupo de amigos.- Esto quiere decir que mañana es…

\- ¡Halloween! – Interrumpió Megan entusiasmada por esta celebración que su estómago tanto esperaba.

\- Ajá.- Annett miró un poco molesta a Megan por la interrupción; pero Meg no logro captar la mirada de su amiga, ya que pensaba en cuantos dulces podía comer este año, quizás podía romper el record de su padre esta vez. - La sorpresa es que mañana nos vamos de viaje todos.

El grupo de chicos quedo en silencio mirando sorprendidos a su amiga Annett; alegres por saber que iban a disfrutar de unas vacaciones después de una jornada de clases complicada. Megan no sabía que sentir, estaba emocionada pero a la vez le encantaba pasar tiempo con su padre en Halloween, que era uno de los pocos día festivos que podía pasar tiempo con él, trabajaba mucho por lo que la mayoría de su tiempo no se encontraba en casa.

\- ¿No puedes cambiar la fecha? – Pregunto Megan entristecida. No quería perderse ese día con su padre.

\- Tengo todo controlado.- Indicó Annett.- Tu padre viene con nosotros Megan, se supone que era sin adultos pero lo hacemos por ti.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Meg, que de inmediato se impulso de su asiento para abrazar a An, la cual batallaba para quitársela de encima.

\- Si, si, mucho amor.- Decía Annett tratando de alejarla de ella.

\- ¿Y para qué lugar nos vamos de vacaciones? – Pregunto Rose, ya haciéndose ideas de que iba a meter en su maleta.

\- Vamos a unas islas privadas que tiene mi familia por Australia. – Respondió Annett logrando quitarse de encima a Megan, que ahora saltaba alegre por toda la sala.

\- Lo más importante, y lo que no hemos pensado.- Dijo Boris mirando a todos sus amigos.- ¿Y si nuestros padres no nos dejan ir? Imagínate decirles que mañana nos vamos de viaje a otra parte del mundo.

La alegría del salón se desvaneció ante la pregunta de Boris; An prosiguió.

\- Eso también esta arreglado.- Dijo triunfante Annett.- Ya tenía esta sorpresa desde hace meses y ya se las había propuesto a sus padres, los cuales no les dijeron nada para mantener la sorpresa en total secreto.

La habitación se lleno de un gran alivio ante la respuesta de la chica.

\- Como siempre un paso adelante, An.- Comentó Marck con una sonrisa y emoción en su rostro.- Ya pienso en el hermoso bronceado que me haré

\- ¿Bronceado? Seguro si te pones más al sol vas a terminar en convertirte en carbón.- Se burlo Meg de su amigo de color Marck, que refunfuño molesto ante las palabras de Megan.

Todos rieron debido a lo que había dicho Megan, incluyendo Marck. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a sus juegos y bromas pesadas, pero solo entre ellos, no lo solían tolerar con otras personas que no estuviera en su círculo, y menos Megan y Rose que siempre han tenido una actitud protectora ante su grupo de amigos. Durante la mayoría del día comieron comida chatarra y vieron una gran variedad de series por Netflix, películas que iban de terror hasta la comedia absurda, jugaron juegos de mesa, como también verdad y reto, donde se pudo descubrir que Marck le gustaba utilizar ropa interior femenina de Victoria's Secret en verano y que Megan no se había bañado desde haces unas semanas, ya todos sabían de donde provenía ese olor tan extraño.

Al pasar el día todos estaban acostados en los sillones, cansados solo por el hecho de ver muchas series y películas, además de descubrir ciertos secretos que te dejaban pensando por bastante tiempo y que si no olvidabas de inmediato podrían causarte severos traumas. Eran un grupo extraño, pero nunca podrías encontrarte uno más unido que ellos.

Boris estaba apunto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió una fuerte corriente que se produjo en su mano derecha causándole un agudo dolor que lo hizo sentarse en el sillón. Se sostenía la muñeca de su adolorida mano, apretándola. Sus amigos de inmediato se dieron cuenta del movimiento tan repentino de su amigo Boris, alarmados se acercaron hacia él.

\- ¿Boris, qué te sucede? – Preguntaba preocupada Annett, siguiendo la mirada de Boris, que tenía sus ojos centrados en su mano derecha cerrada en forma de un puño.

\- Viene de su mano, o eso creo…- Comentó Rose buscando tranquilizar a su amigo dándole palmadas suaves en su espalda.

\- ¿Y si es la cosa esa? – Preguntaba Marck con un temblor en su voz.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Le siguió Rose, dudosa ante la pregunta de su amigo moreno.

Annett capto lo que quiso decir Marck, decidiendo tomar la mano de Boris y suavemente trato de abrirla. Por un momento le costo, pero pudo lograrlo, en la palma de la mano derecha de Boris, la cual se encontraba mucho más pálida que de lo normal, se podían ver el color de las venas que marcaban toda su mano y que seguían una dirección inusual. Al parecer todas esas líneas moradas y verdes parecían conectadas ante la marca que Boris le había contado a sus amigos el día anterior, y que únicamente solo desconocía Rose, que miraba perpleja lo que sucedía. Como fue mencionado anteriormente la marca tenía forma de un árbol, y las venas de su mano parecían las raíces del árbol que se introducían por el tronco y por los cuales se expandían y encerraban en la copa del árbol.

\- Que alguien me explique qué mierda sucede.- Megan no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la mano de su amigo.- Quítate Marck, me quitas toda la visión.

Marck no le presto atención a su amiga, se encontraba horrorizado ante lo que le sucedía a la mano de Boris. Megan tuvo que empujar un poco a Marck para visualizar más de cerca lo que pasaba-.

Annett llevo su mano derecha hacia la palma de su amigo buscando tocar la marca, al mínimo contacto una fuerte corriente se produjo en la mano de An, lo que hizo que un grito de dolor se le escapara y como acto seguido quitará su mano como reflejo ante el fuerte corrientazo.

\- ¿Qué…qué pa…- Rose balbuceaba a causa del miedo por el desconocimiento de lo que sucedía.

\- ¡Ash! ¡Ya recuerdo donde había visto esa marca! – Indicó Annett.- Ustedes vigilen a Boris.

Annett con pasos rápidos se fue hacia unas grandes escaleras las cuales llevaba a diversas habitaciones, desapareciendo de la vista de sus amigos.

\- Nos dejaron con el problema, ¡genial! – Dijo sarcásticamente Megan, caminando de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas.

\- Bueno somos tres personas, algo se nos debe ocurrir.- Comentó Rose tratando de pensar, pero su mente se encontraba nublada.

\- ¡Llamemos al hospital! – Marck dio a luz su idea, buscando en su bolsillo su teléfono celular.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso Marck!.- Ordeno furiosa Megan.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? – Se pregunto Marck ante la repentina orden de su amiga.

\- Mañana tenemos un viaje Marck, y se puede arruinar todo por llevar a Boris a un hospital, y sin tener la más remota idea que es la cosa que tiene en su jodida mano.- Respondió Megan.

Marck y Megan empezaron a discutir con un tono de voz bastante alto e irritable, mientras que Rose se encontraba agachada a un lado de Boris, que tenía su cabeza descansando en uno de los cojines del mueble. Las venas que se encontraban juntas en todo la copa del árbol de la figura empezaron a deslizarle por el tronco, retirándose de esa extraña marca hasta llegar un poco más abajo de su muñeca. Rose seguía con su mirada lo que no podría explicar, las palabras no le salían para avisarles a sus compañeros (los cuales todavía seguían en la reñida discusión) lo que veía con sus propios ojos.

\- ¡Ya callense!- Grito molesta Annett que venía bajando por las escaleras con un enorme y pesado libro, que sostenía con dificultad con sus manos y ayudada por sus brazos.

Todos voltearon, inclusive Rose al ver la llegada de Annett, la cual se dirigió a donde se encontraba tendido Boris que tenía una mirada pérdida.

\- ¿Un libro?.- Meg observaba furiosa lo que tenía en sus manos su amiga An.- ¡Nos dejaste por un estúpido libro!

Annett no le prestó atención a lo que decían Meg ya que se encontraba buscando en este amplio libro alguna respuesta ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Rose devolvió su vista hacia la mano de Boris y pudo observar algo un poco más debajo de su muñeca, la marca se había expandido.

\- ¿Boris?...- Rose miraba fijamente al chico.

Todos voltearon al escuchar que Rose pronunciaba el nombre de su amigo que se encontraba en una inexplicable y quizás peligrosa situación. Boris había abierto sus ojos, pestaño varias veces y miro alrededor.

\- ¿Dormí tanto?- Pregunto Boris masajeándose los ojos, ignorando todo lo que había ocurrido.

Todos miraron desconcertados a Boris que al parecer no tenía conocimiento a lo que había pasado hace un momento. Boris se dio cuenta que todos sus amigos tenían puestas sus miradas en él.

\- ¿Paso algo?.- Le pregunto a sus amigos que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

\- Al diablo, este pendejo esta endemoniado.- Dijo Megan soltando una pequeña risa y dejándose tirar en uno de los muebles, suspirando por el alivio al ver que su amigo se encontraba bien.

\- ¿No te duele nada Boris?- Le pregunto Rose mientras esta tomaba el brazo de su amigo.- ¿No te duele la mano o el brazo?

\- Para nada.- Negó Boris.- ¿Acaso me perdí de algo importante?- Volvió a preguntar.

\- Pensábamos que te estabas mur…- Marck fue interrumpido por una mirada fulminante de Annett.

\- Para nada Boris, creo que solo como que te desmayaste.- Respondió Annett revelando una sonrisa en su rostro y cerrando el pesado libro que se encontraba tendida en sus piernas.- Al parecer solo fue un profundo sueño, aunque…-Seguía la alta chica.- Durante ese sueño tu marca creció.

De inmediato Boris dirigió su mirada hacia la palma de su mano y pudo darse cuenta, que como había dicho Annett, la marca había crecido un poco más atrás de la muñeca, eran como una especie de rayas con direcciones aleatorias pero que salían de un mismo punto, de la base de la figura del árbol.

\- No entiendo que sea esto…-Dijo Boris con un trono preocupante en su voz.

\- Tranquilo amigo, lo importante es que estás vivo.- Calmo Rose al pequeño Boris.

\- ¿Y por qué habría de estar muerto? – Pregunto Boris mirando a su amiga Rose fijamente.

\- ¡Ya es hora de irnos!.- Indicó Megan levantándose del sillón, interrumpiendo la charla- Ya son las siete de la noche y todavía debemos hacer las maletas.

\- ¡Exactamente!.- Apoyaba la noción Marck siguiendo a su amiga a su salida.- ¿No vienen Rose y Boris?

Boris intercambio varias miradas con sus amigos los cuales le sonreían, algo le decía que ocultaban algo pero sus amigos tenían razón, ya era hora de irse preparando para el viaje del día de mañana.

Se despidieron todos con un largo abrazo de grupo, Annett pudo ver un poco nervioso a Boris pero esta le dijo que no se preocupara, que después de todo no estaba solo si sucedía algo que el desconociera, esto le levanto mucho los ánimos, era lo que necesitaba en un momento de tantas dudas.

El jardín estaba iluminado por enormes farolas que se encontraba esparcidas estratégicamente por todo el lugar para poder iluminar lo más que se pudiese. Atrás de sus amigos iba un poco más alejado Boris que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su marca, una sensación bastante desagradable hizo que retirara su vista de su marca y en una de las zonas poco iluminadas pudo ver una especie de figura que no podía distinguir, sabía que había algo ahí pero no podía ver bien que era.

\- ¡Hey, Boris! – Llamo su amiga Rose.

Boris se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando atrás gracias al llamado de Rose, corriendo hacia sus amigos y esta vez siguiendo sus pasos y uniéndose a la conversación.

Rose miro por su hombro y coloco su brazo alrededor de su pequeño amigo, estaba un poco nerviosa debido a que había visto que algo agarraba al chico por el hombro cuando este se encontraba mucho más atrás que ellos.

Annett estaba ya preparada para descansar en su acolchada cama, con su pijama de gatos de diversos colores y atuendos. De un salto se tiro hacia su colchón, una costumbre que hacía cuando se iba a dormir, antes de arroparse tomo el gran libro que había buscado cuando su amigo se encontraba en ese estado tan extraño. La portada del libro era completamente marrón pero de una tapa bastante gruesa, la coloco en sus piernas y abrió el pesado libro. En sus delgadas hojas que se encontraban manchadas y con algunas partes rotas se podían ver dibujos extraños que se titulaban la mayoría de ellos como runas, leía y comparaba todas con la forma que tenía Boris en su mano, en ese proceso tan tedioso un fuerte golpe que provenía de su puerta la hizo saltar del susto. Eran las doce de la noche y sus padres ya deberían de estar dormidos.

\- ¿Mamá?.- Pregunto la chica; no recibió ninguna respuesta.- ¿Papá?- Espero por unos segundos y tampoco recibió alguna respuesta.- Fue el viento Annett, tranquila.- Se dijo la chica a si misma buscando calmarse.

A los minutos nuevamente alguien volvió a tocar la puerta, esta vez más fuerte, se le erizaron los pelos a Annett la cual tomo valor levantándose de su cama y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de su habitación, no había nadie. Saco su cabeza mirando el pasillo totalmente oscuro buscando la señal de alguno de sus padres, y nada. Las ventanas se abrieron de improviso ocasionando que entrara la fuerte ventisca del exterior, asustando mucho a la chica, decidiendo cerrar primero su puerta con seguro y luego dirigirse hacia su ventana cerrándola con cierta dificultad debido a que te tenía en su contra la fuerza del viento. Por la ventana pudo ver que había alguien atrás de una farola, sintiendo que esta persona la observaba, se le puso la piel de gallina y a los segundos la luz de la farola se apago. Annett con velocidad cerró las cortinas de su ventana, coloco el libro en su mesa de noche y se acurruco en su cama ocultándose en sus sabanas.


	4. Treinta de octubre - Un largo viaje

**Capítulo 4.**

Treinta de octubre:

Un largo Viaje

Con un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo Boris se despidió de sus padres para iniciar su viaje a las islas australianas, escucho el sonido de unas cornetas afuera de su casa y antes de retirarse le dio un último abrazo a sus padres, tomo su maleta y ajusto en sus brazos un pequeño bolso en donde llevaba un juego de mesa para entretenerse con sus amigos durante el vuelo. Coloco su mano en el pomo, se quedo pensativo observando su mano que se encontraba oculto en un guante de tela de color negro Espero que con el viaje esta marca por alguna razón se logre borrar, ¿Qué diablos será? . Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciéndole reaccionar nuevamente el sonido de las cornetas, giro el pomo dando inicio a un nuevo viaje.

Estacionado cerca de la casa de Boris se encontraba una camioneta, caracterizada por su aspecto descuidado, de un tono vinotinto que en sus comienzos pudo ser un rojo brillante, los cauchos llenos de una especie de masilla de tierra que se encontraban desde quién sabe cuándo. En conclusión era la Pick Up del padre de Megan; su grupo de amigos se encontraban en la parte inferior de la camioneta, estaban en la típica maleta abierta de las Pick Up.

\- ¡Apúrate idiota, vamos a llegar tarde! – Grito Megan desde el auto haciéndole señales a Boris.

Boris se dirigió lo más rápido que pudiese hacia el auto; al llegar hacia la camioneta tomo la maleta con ambas manos dando a conocer la gran fuerza que tenía en sus delgados brazos y se la paso a su amiga Rose, la cual lo ayudo a montar la maleta y dejarla a un lado junto con las demás. Por su pequeña estatura le costo un poco subirse a la camioneta, sus amigos le ofrecieron su ayuda pero su orgullo la negó, no tardo mucho en subirse pero término más agotado de lo que pensaba.

\- ¡Estamos listos Pá! – Aviso Meg dando unos cuantos golpes en el extremo de la camioneta, la cual al arrancar se pudo escuchar unos sonidos extraños que puso nerviosa a Annett.

\- Hubiéramos ido en limusina.- Dijo Annett ajustando sus lentes.- No puedo quitarme de mí mente de que esta camioneta va a explotar en algún momento.

\- ¡Bla bla blá!, A veces hay que salir de nuestra zona de confort, nena.- Le respondió Megan picándole un ojo, Annett refunfuño de mala gana ante lo dicho por Meg.

\- ¿Cómo estás Boris? – Pregunto Rose que se encontraba su lado izquierdo.

\- ¡Todo bien!, ya mí cuerpo pide vacaciones.- Respondió el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Marck le tendió un collar de una cruz de madera que al parecer él había realizado.

\- ¡Para que no vuelvas a ser poseído! – Le ofreció Marck.

Todos los chicos se quedaron mirando por un momento a Marck, esperando alguna señal de risa de su rostro indicando que era una broma pero nada de eso paso, al parecer hablaba en serio. Megan estallo de risa al escuchar las palabras de Marck, mientras que Annett se reía de una forma más discreta. La expresión de Rose y de Boris estaba como para una foto.

\- ¿En serio creíste que ese pendejo estaba poseído?- Megan no paraba de reír, incluso le costo vocalizar

\- Apreció tu obsequio Marck, pero no soy creyente.- Le contestó su pequeño amigo.- Creo que te quedaría mejor a ti.

\- Que lindo pensar que tu amigo estaba endemoniado Marck.- Comento Rose sarcásticamente, agarrándose por los extremos de la camioneta ya que un bache de la carretera casi la hacia caer.- ¡Me cago!

\- No, no…, no lo supero.- Megan trataba de parar de reír pero nuevamente caía en la profunda carcajada.

\- ¡Idiotas!, les aseguro que un mal augurio esta sobre nosotros.- Indicó Marck colocándose el collar en su cuello. Las palabras de Marck despertaron los recuerdos de Rose y de Annett, al ver esas sombras en el hogar de An.

Rose notó que los ojos de Annett se abrieron de par en par al escuchar las palabras de Marck. Sus ojos estaban rojizos y tenían unas pronunciadas ojeras ocultas debajo de sus lentes, señal de que una persona no había dormido tranquilamente.

-¿Estás bien, An? – Interrogaba Rose preocupada al ver su mirada, tenía en cuenta que ocultaba algo.

\- Es cierto, te ves muy cansada.- Añadió Boris acercándose un poco hacia su amiga.

\- No dormí muy bien…- Respondió Annett quitándose los lentes, y masajeándose lentamente los ojos, seguido por un suspiro.- Creo que vi algo por mí casa.

-¡Y vamos otra vez! – Comentó irritada Megan

\- ¡Se los juro!, era algo real, estaba atrás de una de las farolas cerca de mí ventana.- Exclamo Annett con un aire de temor que preocupo a sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué era? – Lanzo con velocidad la pregunta Rose, que coloco su mirada fija en su amiga.

\- No lo sé…, era una especie de…- No encontraba palabras para describir lo que había visto.- Era como una sombra y justo cuando lo vi la luz de la farola se apago…

\- ¡Un demonio! – Grito espantado Marck.

\- ¡Un demonio mis huevos! – Le siguió Megan.- Seguro es un pendejo que anda haciendo bromas pesadas, o un ladrón, ¡¿Qué se yo?! Déjense de sus tonterías infantiles.

\- Esas tonterías infantiles te dan miedo, ¿Verdad Megan? – Rose lanzó una mirada fulminante a Meg.

\- Ton..tonterías.- Tartamudeo Megan.

\- Lo sabía…

\- ¡Basta! Vamos a una jodida isla de vacaciones, ¿no podemos dejar de pensar en las cosas que nos han pasado estos últimos días?

Todos quedaron en silencio, solo se podía escuchar los susurros de un sonido que provenían de la radio de la parte delantera en donde se encontraba manejando Glen, el padre de Megan.

\- Es cierto…- Apoyó extrañamente Annett a su amiga Meg.- Solo dejemos de pensar en eso y disfrutemos del viaje.

\- Supongo…- Dijo un poco frustrada Rose.

Durante el viaje de carretera todos quedaron en silencio, cada quien pensaba en lo suyo. Megan tenía su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo el fuerte aire frío empujar su cabellera, relajándola después de su pequeña explosión. Annett tenía su mirada pérdida, aunque si posabas tu vista en ella creerías que admiraba el paisaje. Marck jugueteaba con su cruz de madera, susurrando cosas que al parecer eran rezos, y por último Rose impedía que Boris se quitará el guante de tela en su mano, y buscaba algún tipo de conversación para que el chico olvidase la marca. Fue un viaje bastante callado y un poco incómodo, que logro volver a la vida cuando se estacionaron en una gasolinera que estaba acompañada por una pequeña tienda, donde los chicos compraron y se recomendaron variedad de golosinas y comidas chatarras.

Al volver a la camioneta intercambiaron algunas palabras entre ellos pero quisieron disfrutar ese viaje en silencio, solo se compartieron diferentes dulces mientras realizaban signos de aprobación o rechazo mediante muecas o señales con sus manos.

Después de un largo tiempo el auto se detuvo delante de una estación policial, que estaba en el medio de la entrada hacia el aeropuerto privado de la familia de Annett, la familia Jucksline.

\- ¡Por fin llegamos! – Anunció Annett a sus amigos.

\- Ya era hora, no siento las piernas.- Dijo Rose. Su altura y su composición física robusta no son adecuadas para viajar en la maleta de una Pick Up y más con compañeros que también necesitaban su espacio.

Megan se encontraba observando la estación policial, entusiasmada por su primer vuelo y más ya que es junto con sus amigos. De la estación salieron dos grandes hombres con su respectivo uniforme, era divertido verlos juntos ya que uno era bastante pequeño y gordito mientras que su compañero era alto y macizo.

\- ¿Autorización? – Pregunto el policía de gran estatura hacía Glen, el padre de Megan.

\- Aquí Annett Jucksline, James.- Indicó An al policía, mientras que ella sacaba de su maleta una hoja que contenía la firmas de sus padres, que le entrego a James.

\- Buen día Señorita Jucksline.- Saludo James tomando la hoja de autorización de la chica, la cual ojeo por unos segundos.- Bienvenida de nuevo Señorita Jucksline y que tenga un buen viaje junto con sus invitados.

\- ¡Gracias James, eres un amor! – Agradeció la chica con una sonrisa.

James le entregó la hoja que contenía la información de la aprobación del vuelo a su compañero Faust, el cual la leyó rápidamente y procedió a colocarse su casco respectivo de su motocicleta.

\- Bien, las indicaciones son simples.- Informaba James a Glen.- Tiene que seguir a mí compañero Faust, el cual los va a llevar hacia el avión privado para su vuelo, ¿entendido?

-Entendido.- Afirmó Glen, esperando el inició del trayecto.

Faust inició el recorrido y más atrás iban los chicos ansiosos. Durante el viaje Megan se encontraba preguntando en cada momento a Annett de cómo era el avión, Annett se negaba a responder y le pedía paciencia, que sería más emocionante al verlo en persona, pero eso no detuvo a Megan que lanzaba descripciones sobre el mismo, la cual ninguna acertó.

Después de un corto viaje el camino de la gran zona verde desapareció, dando la bienvenida a un paisaje amplio y despejado donde se encontraba un avión de un tamaño promedio esperando ser abordado; los chicos se emocionaron, y Annett adoro ver sus expresiones.

\- Era mejor de lo que pensaba.- Dijo Megan admirando el avión.

Glen se detuvo justo cuando la motocicleta del oficial dio fin al trayecto, retiro su casco y les dio la bienvenida al vuelo.

\- Ya pueden irse montando.- Indicó el oficial.- Su camioneta Sr. Glen estará al cuidado de la estación policial y se le será entregada cuando vuelva, la llevaremos dentro de unos minutos.

\- Excelente, esto ya me está empezando a gustar.- Dijo el padre de Meg.

\- ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba.- Prosiguió Faust.- No es necesario que ustedes lleven sus maletas, solo su equipaje de mano, ya que se le serán llevadas por nuestros trabajadores.

\- Me siento como una jodida supermodelo.- Dijo Marck al escuchar lo dicho por el oficial.

\- Pues disfrútalo, porque supermodelo nunca serás.- Dijo riendo Megan, que fue la primera en bajarse.- ¡Él último es una marica, no juega Marck porque ya lo es!

Megan era la única que tenía tanta energía al salir corriendo a montarse al avión, ya que a Rose le costo bajarse de la camioneta por el dolor de sus piernas la cual se soluciono con un estiramiento junto a Annett, Marck saco un pequeño espejo en donde se retoco su cabello y Boris al bajarse casi se fue de boca. Todos ellos llevaron su equipaje de mano y se dirigieron hacia el avión, subieron unas pequeñas escaleras donde pudieron conocer al capitán del vuelo, al entrar se notó los lujos, asientos marrones café acolchados y desplazables para la comodidad del pasajero, mesitas individuales para cada silla las cuales tenían agregadas una pequeña pantalla donde se podía ver películas al gusto, un menú de diferentes comidas y bebidas (Glen tenía su menú personalizado en la sección de bebidas ya que era el único que le permitían tomar bebidas alcohólicas), y dos azafatas que eran muy amigas de Annett, ya que había volado junto a ellas en diferentes ocasiones.

\- Creo que sería feliz viviendo toda mí vida acá.- Dijo Megan ajustando su asiento hacia atrás, en su rostro deslumbraba la satisfacción.

\- Les presento a nuestras azafatas, July y Tatiana.- Annett señalo a la pelirroja indicando que era July, de un cabello ondulado y facciones delicadas, mientras que Tatiana era mucho más delgada, de un corte de cabello elegante de color negro, y de rasgos asiáticos.

Las azafatas se presentaron amablemente, les informaron sobre la utilización de los asientos, el manejo de la pequeña pantalla en las mesas, el contenido del menú y medidas de seguridad. Todos prestaron atención, incluso Megan. El capitán anuncio el inicio de despegue y que procedieran a colocarse los cinturones de seguridad, los pasos fueron seguidos por todos los presentes en el avión. El inició del despegue comenzó, Boris estaba más nervioso que el resto de sus compañeros, desde su infancia siempre le ha tenido terror a las alturas por lo cual los aviones nunca le dieron seguridad. El avión se impulso hacia los cielos ocasionando esa fuerte presión en el pecho de los pasajeros pero acabando al ya estar en los aires.

\- ¿Qué diablos con tu padre Meg? – Pregunto confundido Marck al verlo que de la nada se encontraba roncando en el asiento.

\- Pastillas para dormir.- Respondió Megan retirándose el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Megan todavía no nos han permitido retirarnos los cinturones…- Procedió a decir Annett al ver lo que hacía su amiga.

\- ¡He estado todo el día sentada, no me jodas! – Exclamo enojada como una niña Megan, ignorando su seguridad.

Una fuerte turbulencia inesperada afecto la estabilidad de Megan, yéndose hacia atrás y cayéndose de espalda, grito de dolor al sentir el fuerte impacto en su columna y codos.

\- ¡Megan! – Grito preocupada Rose y Marck.

\- Te lo dije…- Susurro Annett echando su cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola en el cómodo asiento.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Boris retirando sus audífonos y bajando el volumen de la música de su celular.

La azafata Tatiana rápidamente retiro su cinturón de seguridad para dirigirse hacia Megan, la tomo con cuidado, procedió a colocarla a su asiento, ajustándole su cinturón de seguridad.

\- ¿Está bien señorita? No se preocupe si siente dolor puedo buscarle calmantes.- Dijo la azafata buscando solucionar el dolor de la pasajera.

\- ¡Eso es para débiles! – Grito Megan con una expresión de dolor, llevando su mano hacia su espalda.- No necesito nada de eso.

\- Se ve claramente que no…- Comentó Marck al ver como la chica acariciaba dolosamente las zonas donde recibió el golpe.

\- Seguramente tú estarías llorando como una niña.- Aseguro Megan.

Todos decidieron ver desde la mini pantalla la película ''El conjuro'', al principió Annett no aceptó ya que no era mucho de ver películas de terror, pero la terminaron convenciendo. Durante todo el trayecto del vuelo a Annett le pareció raro que nunca les indicarán cuando retirarse el cinturón, no quiso preguntarles a las azafatas para no interrumpir la película, pero era de ese tipo de preguntas que no puedes sacar de tu mente. La imagen de la película empezó a distorsionarse, hasta llegar el punto en que la imagen se perdiera por completo.

\- ¡No en la mejor parte, joder! – Se quejo Megan golpeando la pantalla con la mano.- ¡Vamos!, funciona.

\- No vayas a romper la pantalla Meg.- Le llamo la atención An.

\- Chicos miren por la ventana…- Les aviso Rose a sus amigos.

Todos, excluyendo a Boris que se negaba por completo a ver por la ventana, se percataron que estaban adentrándose a una cantidad de nubes grises que entre ellas se podían ver finos rayos morados que caían velozmente a los lados del avión.

\- Esto me esta dando mucho miedo.- Comentó Marck sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.

\- ¿Qué están viendo? – Pregunto nervioso Boris que miraba sus piernas.

\- Estamos adentro de una tormenta.- Indicó Rose y a los segundos se pudo escuchar la voz del capitán.

\- Pasajeros si no tienen su cinturón abrochado le pedimos seriamente que lo hagan, estamos adentrándonos a una tormenta y la turbulencia puede ser severa, en ocasión de algún suceso las azafatas estarán a su disposición. Gracias, y sigan disfrutando del vuelo. – Anunció el capitán.

\- Por el nombre del padre, del hijo...- Marck tomó su cruz la cual apretó con ambas manos, rezando.

\- ¡Ya cállate imbécil, me pones más nerviosa de lo que estoy! – Interrumpió Megan a su compañero.

\- Estoy pidiendo por nuestras vidas…

\- ¿A quién? ¿A tu Dios imaginario?

\- Eres una bocona Megan, respeta mis creencias.

\- Puedo respetarlas pero no reces porque creas que nos vamos a morir en medio de una jodida tormenta, me pones peor.

\- Boris…- Llamó Annett a su amigo.

\- ¿Estás llorando? – Pregunto Megan al ver su amigo que se encontraba con las manos juntas y muy apretadas, con su cabeza baja y sus ojos cerrados.

\- Mí mano…, me duele mucho…- Respondió el chico con dificultad.

\- ¡Es una señal! – Dijo el chico moreno.

\- Vuelves a decir algo y te cierro la boca de un golpe.- Advirtió Meg señalándole.

\- ¿No pueden dejar de pelear por un momento? – Pregunto enfurecida Annett mirando de mala gana a sus dos compañeros.

-¡Te comportas como una bebé! – Dijo Marck ignorando por completo a Annett.- Capaz y te paras de nuevo a tratar de hacerme algo y te vuelves a caer.

\- ¡Ya tocaste mí punto! – Megan al intentar desabrocharse el cinturón le fue impedido por una fuerte turbulencia, que después de unos segundos se detuvo pero fue seguida de otra más fuerte.

\- Que carajos está pasando…- Pregunto Rose aterrorizada.

La turbulencia empezó a empeorar, sin detenerse y con fuertes movimientos. Boris trato de mirar hacia su izquierda donde se encontraba su ventana y la vista estaba totalmente oscurecida, opacada por un color negro en el cual solo se podían visualizar los grandes relámpagos que caían a gran cantidad.

\- ¡Pá, despierta! – Pedía desesperada Megan a que su padre despertara, pero este no respondía.- ¡Pá!

Las máscaras de oxígeno cayeron delante de ellos durante la turbulencia, desesperados todos fueron haciendo el proceso necesario para colocárselos, Megan en su desespero logro colocarle la máscara de oxígeno de su padre, pero por la fuerte presión y movimientos constantes en el avión su cabeza se fue a un lado y cayó desmayada.

Boris observaba alarmado a su amiga Meg que no respondía, trato de llamar la atención de sus amigos para poder ayudarla entre todos pero los chicos estaban en shock. Boris no tenía la fuerza necesaria para tratar de ayudar a su amiga, veía todo borroso y su dolor en la mano se hacía cada vez peor, miro hacia un lado de su ventana, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho a causa de la caída del avión, pudo ver por la ventana una especie de sombras acumuladas que tenía la forma de una persona, su aspecto era lúgubre y su rostro solo se podía visualizar una mirada triste y llena de dolor.

\- No vayas…- Boris escuchaba unas voces al ver la figura.- Sus almas vagaran por siempre en las sombras…¡Corre!

Boris retiro su mirada de la ventana buscando con la misma a sus amigos, los cuales estaban rodeados por una especie de humo negro, sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, como también en todo su cuerpo, y su visión se oscureció.


	5. Treinta de octubre - Halloween

**Disclaimer:** League Of Legends no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a **Riot Games**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

Treinta de octubre:

Halloween

\- Vamos...

Boris escuchaba una voz tenue de procedencia desconocida, su vista estaba nublada y solo podía visualizar una sombra inmóvil. Todo a su alrededor era ligero y de completa calma, trataba de acercarse a aquella sombra la cual empezó a moverse hacia su dirección.

\- Boris..., vamos.

La voz ya se hacía más perceptible a sus oídos cuando la figura desconocida se iba acercando más a su persona, justo cuando ya se encontraba enfrente de la misma (sin todavía poder relacionar esa sombra con algo que el conociera), esta toco su pecho, introduciéndose poco a poco a su cuerpo mientras que Boris inmóvil sentía un inmenso frío recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Boris!

Boris veía sorprendo a su alrededor, con su mano en su pecho tratando de tomar un poco de aire, todavía se encontraba en el avión. Por la repentina acción del chico todos sus amigos posaron su vista sobre él.

\- ¡Jo!, pero miren quien despertó.- Comentó Megan la cual se encontraba totalmente saludable.

\- Qué carajos...- Boris no podía explicar lo que veía con sus ojos, el mismo sabía que el avión había tenido algún accidente después de la situación vivida hace unos momentos.

\- ¿Un mal sueño Boris? – Pregunto Rose colocando su mano en su cabeza.- Te movías mucho en tu asiento, me dio un poco de miedo.

\- Te perdiste la mejor parte de la película, o mejor dicho te la perdiste toda- Dijo Marck comiendo unas cuantas palomitas.- La cara de Annett en una parte fue épica.

\- ¡Shhh! – Annett callo a Marck.- Ustedes sabían que no quería ver esa película.

\- Ah...- Boris todavía se encontraba impactado ante la situación actual, lo que había vivido hace unos minutos fue tan real que podía explicarlo con detalles si no fuera por el miedo que todavía sentía.

\- Al parecer despertaste más idiota de lo que estás.- Bromeo riendo Megan, la cual miro directamente a los ojos a Boris.- ¿Te robaste una pastilla para dormir de mí padre?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- No lo digo de mala manera idiota, solo te pregunto.

\- Pues no le robe nada a tu padre, ¿por qué lo dices?

\- ¿Le pediste una?

\- Ve al punto...

Megan todavía seguía mirando directamente a Boris, ocasionando que la situación se tornara más tensa.

\- Ash.- Se quejo Annett que tenía su cabeza recostada en su asiento.- Es que mientras veíamos la película de repente caíste dormido, como si te hubieras desmayado.

\- ¡Eso!, lo que dijo An.- Aclaro Megan con la ayuda de Annett.

\- Yo ni si quiera recuerdo haberme dormido.- Respondió Boris tratando de recordar algún momento en donde hubiera recostado su cabeza y cerrado sus ojos, pero nada, todo lo que podía visualizar momentos atrás eran hechos que habían transcurridos sucesivamente, sin ninguna pausa hasta el último momento cuando ya no podía sostener más el peso de su cabeza por la presión de la caída.

\- Por tu cara veo que no lo pasaste muy bien durante tu sueño.- Indicó Rose, que miraba un poco preocupada a Boris, para luego dirigirla hacia la ventana del avión- Uff, ya paso la tormenta.

\- ¿Tormenta? – Pregunto asustado Boris, con cierto temblor en su voz.

\- ¿Acaso en tus sueños vistes a Marck para que andes tan asustado? – Siguió Meg.

\- Nunca faltan las bromas pesadas de Megan.- Dijo Marck saliendo un poco del tema.

\- No empiecen a pelear de nuevo por otra tontería.- Annett interrumpió la posible discusión.

Megan cruzo sus brazos como una pequeña niña regañada por su madre, Marck río al ver el comportamiento de su amiga la cual le saco la lengua seguido de su dedo medio, la risa de Marck cambio a una expresión de disgusto.

\- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – Añadió Annett refiriéndose a Boris.- Lo digo por tu comportamiento tan extraño al despertar.

\- Pues...Sí.- Afirmo Boris bastante cansado.

\- ¡Cuéntanos! – Dijo ansiosa Rose.

\- Fue tan real...- Explicaba el pequeño Boris, que cuando estaba a punto de seguir el capitán dio un anuncio.

\- Siete minutos para el aterrizaje. Si no están en sus asientos por favor dirigirse hacia los mismos y abrocharse sus cinturones de seguridad.

Las azafatas se dirigieron con velocidad hacia los asientos de los chicos para observar si tuvieran puestos sus cinturones de seguridad, todo en orden. Retiraron los vasos de vidrios para colocarlos en su respectivo lugar para evitar accidentes y regresando a sus puestos correspondientes.

Los chicos se prepararon para el descenso, dejando para después el tema de lo que había soñado Boris, él cual cerró sus ojos y varios momentos de los que había soñado pasaron rápidamente por sus pensamientos ocasionándole un leve cosquilleo en su mano derecha que no se convirtió en algo más doloroso, lo cual le alivio. Abrió sus ojos justo cuando el avión toco tierra, produciéndole satisfacción luego de varias sensaciones desagradables vividas durante los cielos. Un aterrizaje perfecto, los chicos tuvieron que quedarse un momento dentro del avión mientras se les preparaba una salida adecuada, Annett procedió a informarles unas cuantas cosas que se iban a realizar durante el viaje, le gustaba mantener sus días ordenados con una pequeña agenda de caricaturas de gatitos en el cual tenía los planes para cada día. Hoy iban a hacer una fogata cerca del mar y a comer unas cuantos marshmallows.

A los minutos se le fue autorizado su salida, dirigiéndose fuera del avión donde lo esperaban sus maletas y una camioneta negra acompañado por su chofer. Los chicos admiraron el hermoso color del cielo que les daba la bienvenida al lugar, de un tono naranja acompañado por leves toques de amarillo que se iba oscureciendo cada vez más, sintiendo ese calor de otoño que recorría por sus cuerpos dando una sensación increíble.

\- ¿Estamos en el cielo? – Pregunto Megan extasiada por la llegada.

\- No estás equivocada.- Respondió Annett con una sonrisa mientras admiraba el cielo.

Caminaron hacia la camioneta que los esperaba, el chófer hizo una leve reverencia dándoles la bienvenida, además de que les abrió la puerta del automóvil para facilitarle su entrada con las maletas. Antes de que entraran Rose pudo ver una silueta adentro del auto que de improvisto salió en dirección hacia su amiga An.

\- ¡An! – Un chico de rasgos asiáticos abrazo a la chica.- ¡Por fin llegaste!

\- ¡¿Qué cojones?! – Megan estaba totalmente impactada al ver al chico presente.- ¡Nunca nos dijiste que el chino iba a venir!

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Annett sorprendió a los chicos.

\- ¡Y todo que iban tan bien! – Grito decepcionada Megan.

\- Lo que faltaba...- Añadió Marck.- Tuvo que venir August.

August los miro a todos (excluyendo a Annett) con una mirada despreciable, junto con una sonrisa que le causaba desagrado inclusive a An.

\- Llego el alma de la fiesta.- Dijo el chico el cual traía un traje formal, justo con una corbata de color rosado con estampado de puntos blancos que lo hacían ver más gracioso de lo que era.

\- No sé qué es peor.- Decía Megan viendo de arriba abajo a August.- Que estés aquí o tú traje.

\- ¿Por qué ese traje August? – Rose intentaba no reír ante el comentario de Meg.

\- ¡Para verme elegante! – Exclamo furioso August como un infante.- Además de que me queda genial.

\- Puff.- Seguía burlándose Megan

\- Por su puesto...- Opino sarcásticamente Boris.

August los miraba furioso, agarrando a Annett por un brazo.

\- ¡¿Verdad que me veo genial!? – Le pregunto August a su amiga An.

\- ¡Es hora de irnos! – Cambio de tema Annett para no herir los sentimientos de su amigo con un fuerte y contundente ''no''.

El grupo de amigos se montaron en la lujosa camioneta, donde Megan no le toco más que estar al lado de August. Este chico de rasgos asiáticos no era muy amigable ni con Megan, Boris, Rose y Marck, ellos lo detestaban y él a ellos. Solo se la llevaba diariamente con ese grupo ya que Annett formaba parte de él, su mejor amiga. Esta chica lo acompaño desde muy temprana edad, cuando era un niño muy mimado e insoportable (y lo sigue siendo); en un momento de su vida tuvo ciertas tensiones amorosas con Megan la cual lo rechazo por completo, llevándolo a despertar el rencor y sembrarlo en este grupo, con comportamientos inmaduros y comentarios infantiles que cada día sacaba más de quicio a Megan, para no decir que a todos.

Megan a los minutos armo un alboroto al darse cuenta que su padre no estaba presente adentro del auto, se había olvidado por completo de él, alterándose. Annett tomo su teléfono y marco al capitán el cual le contestó indicándole que el padre de Megan fue montado en otro automóvil que iba en seguimiento al de ellos, en dirección a la residencia. Esto alivio por completo a Megan, sabía que su padre era una persona que necesitaba a alguien en donde apoyarse, ya que como ella, no eran personas muy independientes.

\- Primera vez que escucho que alguien se olvida de su padre.- Comentaba August sobre la situación.- Pensé que era al revés

Todos se rieron adentro del auto ante tal comentario, menos Megan que con su mirada asesina incomodaba más a August.

\- Suerte para ti que pude contener mi puño...- Dijo Megan pisándolo el pie a su compañero asiático.

\- ¡Auch!

\- Eres una niña, ni resistes una pisada.

\- ¡Yo soy un macho!

Mientras que estos dos discutían Marck y Boris no paraban de reír, Rose trataba de calmarlos ya que le molestaba tanto ruido adentro de una zona tan cerrada, mientras que Annett tomaba de la oreja de Megan y August jalándolas para que se detuvieran, lo cual fue efectivo.

Después de un tiempo transcurrido, de viajes en donde sucedieron muchas cosas que afectaron de manera diferente a cada uno de ellos, pudieron llegar hasta ''la meta'', la gran casa de Annett. De un gran tamaño en donde podían ocupar más de tres familiares, construida con un tipo de madera que solo la chica podía pronunciar, de un color naranja oscuro que combinaba con el atardecer, lejos de todo y con una playa exclusiva para ellos. Todos los amigos de Annett quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal construcción.

-¡Bienvenido Chicos! – Daba a conocer Annett a sus amigos su hogar en Australia.- Hay muchas habitaciones, elijan la que más gusten.

Dicho esto todos ellos salieron corriendo emocionados hacia la casa, adentrándose a este gran lugar que estaba adornado de un estilo vintage en donde el color marrón predominaba por el lugar. Amueblado por unos sillones color miel que estaban acompañados por una chimenea que desprendía cierto calor reconfortante ante el frío de la cercana noche, escaleras que por su estilo daban parecer que estaban desgatadas, lujosas alfombras con colores y estampados retros que le daba vida al lugar. Boris encontró su habitación ideal, luego de una agotada pero emocionante búsqueda, era quizás una de las habitaciones más pequeñas pero con grandes ventanas que daban una vista hermosa hacia el extenso bosque en donde se encontraba la casa, sin olvidar el hermoso color del cielo que se daba a ver en todo su esplendor ante esta habitación.

\- ¡Chicos! – Boris escucho el llamado de su amiga Annett.- ¡Bajen!

El pequeño Boris dejo su maleta en su habitación y se encamino hacia las escaleras, bajando hasta la sala donde se encontraban todos sus amigos, y el padre de Megan junto con ella.

\- Bien, estamos todos.- Indicó Annett observando a todos sus amigos.- Vamos a salir de inmediato a una fogata en la orilla del mar.

\- ¡Genial! – Expresaron todos los chicos en la sala con una sonrisa, incluyendo el padre de Megan que había llegado hace unos minutos.

\- Como ya está atardeciendo va a pegar un poco de frío, por lo que tengo acá.- Dijo Annett levantando su brazo en donde tenía tendido varios trapos acolchados.- Un suéter para cada uno.

Todos caminaron hacia Annett tomando el que les pareciera mejor para ellos, Boris cambio su suéter por el de Annett ya que el que había escogido era muy grande y le pesaba en sus hombros, y su amiga An era mucho más alta que él por lo cual decidieron hacer ese cambio. Todos se colocaron sus suéteres, Marck llevaba la bolsa de marshmallows mientras que Rose lo vigilaba de que no se comiera alguno de estos dulces esponjosos.

\- Oye.- Boris llamo la atención a Annett.- ¿Y August?

\- Dijo que no quería venir.- Respondió la chica ajustándose su suéter.

\- ¡Vivan los milagros! – Exclamo Megan alzando sus brazos.

\- Bien, vamonos.- Annett abrió la puerta de la casa, donde más adelante lo esperaba de nuevo esta gran camioneta de un color negro.

Todos entraron a la camioneta, colocándose cómodos y decidiendo comerse unos cuantos marshmallows durante el camino. Para llegar a la playa tuvieron que pasar por un confuso bosque, de grandes árboles que eran todos parecidos entre ellos, donde el silencio reinaba junto a una densa y extraña niebla que Annett no pudo explicarle a sus amigos de dónde provenía, ya que durante toda su vida que ha viajado a este lugar y nunca había visto algo como ello. Boris sintió un leve cosquilleo en su mano mientras charlaba con sus amigos, la conversación estaba entretenida por lo cual no le presto ni la más mínima atención a esa sensación. La camioneta se detuvo dando fin al recorrido, los chicos se bajaron y escucharon el sonido de las olas, acompañado por la luz de la hermosa luna llena que se encontraba totalmente presente a sus ojos. Había bastante viento frío por lo cual los suéteres fueron una buena idea, disfrutaron durante un momento esa brisa helada y caminaron hacia la fogata que ya estaba encendida, sentándose en unas sillas playeras. El chófer se despidió de los chicos, avisándoles que cuando estuvieran listos Annett le llamara para venir a buscarlos, An asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose de su chófer.

Colocaron su respectivo marshmallows en sus palillos de madera e iniciaron la fogata con unos cuentos de terror narrados por Megan.

\- ...¡Y entonces lo decapitó!- Grito Meg y justamente un sonido extraño asusto a los chicos, mientras que la chica se reía.

\- Que puto asco Meg.- Dijo Rose tapándose su nariz.- Ese sonido que hiciste fue un pedo.

Todos se rieron excluyendo a Rose que estaba sentada al lado de Megan, la chica choco la mano con su padre, era un truco que había aprendido de él. El padre de Meg contó varias historias paranormales que supuestamente le habían ocurrido cuando era pequeño y vivía en la vieja casa de su abuela, paso el tiempo y la bolsa de estos dulces esponjosos llegaba a su fin. El padre de Meg agotado por el viaje decidió irse primero, Annett llamó a su chófer para que fuera a buscar y pasado unos minutos solo quedaron los chicos presentes. Durante ese tiempo Rose le recordó a Boris que contará su historia de lo que le había ocurrido en el avión, el chico le vino todo eso a la mente e inició explicando lo que había soñado. Todos miraban seriamente al pequeño Boris mientras llevaban a su boca los últimos marshmallows, el mar se había calmado y la luna seguía presente y brillante, pero fue oculta de por una gran nube. Annett sintió que algo cayó en su cabellera.

\- Lo siento por interrumpirte Boris.- Decía An que miraba el cielo.- Pero creo que nos debemos ir, va a llover.

\- Larguémonos rápido, no quiero terminar empapada.- Comentó Rose levantándose de su asiento.

Annett llamo a su chófer pero la llamada caía en la contestadora, Intento varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

\- Megan, llama a tu padre, el chófer no contesta, y tampoco August.- An un poco preocupada guardo su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su suéter, ella sabía que su chofer siempre estaba al tanto de su teléfono celular y seguramente August se encontraba durmiendo.

\- ¡Vale!- Megan saco su teléfono y marco el número de su padre, el cual si cayó la llamada pero no oía nada.- ¡Aló!... ¿Aló?

A través del teléfono no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, solo un leve pitido que pasando el tiempo fuera escuchado por Megan lograba saber que decía algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Megan? - Pregunto Rose al ver la mirada pérdida de su amiga, que se encontraba concentrada en descubrir que es lo que decía ese sonido.

\- Megan..., esca..- Escucho la voz de su padre y de pronto la llamada cayó.

Megan dejo caer su teléfono celular en la arena, tapo su boca y miro fijamente el amplio bosque que en el anochecer daba una terrible sensación. La chica corrió con velocidad sin darle respuesta alguna de sus amigos y por esta repentina acción que decidió tomar la chica, ninguno de sus compañeros pudo detenerla ya que no sabían que sucedía.

¡¿Qué carajos haces?! - Grito Annett al ver que su amiga corría con toda velocidad, hasta perderse entre todos esos árboles.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? - Preguntaba Marck mientras sus piernas le temblaban, y no por el frío.

\- Debemos buscarla.- Dijo Rose al ver desaparecer a su amiga.

-¿Estás loca? Ese bosque es un laberinto, si de día hasta te pierdes en él no me imagino de noche.- Dijo alarmada Rose, mientras posaba su vista por el recorrido que había tomado su amiga Meg.

\- Sabes como es Megan, necesita de nosotros en situaciones como esta.

\- Situaciones que de la nada sale corriendo a ese jodido bosque sin explicarnos que fue lo que le dijo su padre.

\- No sé y nadie sabe que fue lo que escucho Meg, pero ese comportamiento no es normal en ella.

\- Capaz y es una de sus típicas bromas pesada...- Añadió Marck a la conversación de sus amigas.

\- No me sorprendería.- Dijo Annett colocando sus manos en su cadera.

\- Yo vi su rostro, y no creo que fuera una broma.- Comentó Boris.- Se veía asustado, nunca había visto esa expresión en Megan.

\- Ahí tienen.- Rose se hizo una coleta en su largo cabello mientras les hablaba a sus amigos.- Hay que buscarla antes de que empiece a llover.

\- Nos vamos a perder allá dentro, tenlo por seguro.- Manifestaba su preocupación Annett.

\- Llama de nuevo a tu chofer Annett a ver si esta vez contesta.- Propuso Rose.

\- No lo creo, me hubiera devuelto la llamada, pero intentemos.- Manifestó Annett tomando su teléfono celular y marcando nuevamente el número.- Nada, no me contesta.

\- Pues no nos queda de otra, si nos quedamos acá nos vamos a empapar todos y el único lugar seguro para mantenernos secos es ir por ese bosque, hasta encontrar a Megan para luego dirigirnos a la casa.- Dijo segura Rose.

Los chicos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha hacia el bosque, se detuvieron todos ante la entrada de esos inmensos árboles que los hacía ver como unas miniaturas a aquellos jóvenes, intranquilos intercambiaron sus miradas de nerviosismo.

\- Pase lo que pase, no nos separemos.- Ordeno Annett mirando hacia adelante.

Rose inició la búsqueda de su amiga Meg, más atrás iba Marck, seguido por Annett y de último Boris que iba agarrado de la parte trasera del suéter de An.

\- ¡Megan!- Gritaban todos, buscando alguna respuesta de su amiga.- ¡Megan!

* * *

Megan corría por todo el bosque, cayéndose al suelo y levantándose incontables veces, sabía que su padre estaba en peligro, que algo le había sucedido, cegada por el miedo de que algo le sucediese no paraba de correr y gritar su nombre.

\- Papá! – El cansancio se le notaba en su voz.- ¡Imbécil de Glen!

Sintió varias gotas que caían arriba de ella, no le presto atención ya que había visto una especie de sombra que se movía entre un grupo de árboles de su izquierda, corrió hacia ellos buscando alguna señal de su padre, mientras más se adentraba al bosque la niebla se iba haciendo más densa y el frío menos soportable. Sintió más y más gotas, hasta encontrarse empapada bajo una tormentosa lluvia, que junto con la niebla hacía menos visible el camino, se encontraba muy agitada y con un frió insoportable pero eso no la detuvo a seguir buscando a su padre. Durante la búsqueda se detuvo un momento ya que su rodilla la empezó a molestar, decidió agacharse en esa tormentosa lluvia para ver lo que le sucedía en esa zona, efectivamente tenía una herida ocasionada por las numerosas caídas.

\- ¡Megan! – Escucho el sonido de la voz de su padre a unos metros de ella.

Subió su cabeza y pudo ver entre la lluvia a la figura de su padre, no pudo distinguir bien su rostro por la gran cantidad de niebla y gotas de lluvia que caían sin ninguna esperanza de detenerse. Por la voz que la llamaba sabía que era su padre, se levanto con velocidad olvidándose de su herida y salio corriendo hacia él, justo cuando ya estaba apunto de abrazarlo desapareció sin más. Megan confundida veía a sus alrededores, buscando alguna señal de su padre que de la nada no había dejado rastro alguno. Conmocionada pudo ver que entre los árboles había un auto volteado que expulsaba humo, se fue acercando lentamente tragando saliva y a unos pocos metros pudo darse cuenta que lastimosamente tenía razón, era la camioneta negra, debajo de la misma se asomaba un brazo empapado de sangre, a Megan se le volcó el corazón al ver ese brazo que tenía en su muñeca una pulsera que ella había realizado de pequeña, sintió que algo frío y pesado tocaba su hombro.

\- Megan...- La chica pudo ver a su padre, pero que estaba bañado de sangre, con la mitad de su rostro podrida que expulsaba un olor repugnante y con una sonrisa malévola que hizo que quedara en un estado de shock. Esta figura coloco sus manos sobre la chica y la empujo.

Megan trato de sujetarse cuando iba cayendo de lo que al parecer era su padre, pero no pudo debido a que esta figura al tratar de agarrarse de ella no era sólida, fue empujada por un barranco donde su espalda golpeaba con rocas interminables veces, mientras que ella gritaba de dolor debido a los fuertes golpes que pudo sentir además en sus piernas y brazos, su cuerpo se detuvo cayendo en una zona lisa donde su cabeza recibió el mayor golpe, trato de ver en donde se encontraba pero su mirada estaba nublada y su cuerpo lleno de heridas, pudo ver que algo se acercaba, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como la lluvia golpeaba con su cuerpo inerte.

* * *

Los chicos cansados y bajo la tormentosa lluvia seguían buscando a Megan, tenían claro cada uno de ellos sabían que si se detenían a descansar bajo algún árbol, mojados y junto con el frío presente no iban a durar mucho, era algo fuerte de pensar pero en momentos como estos hay que tener todo en cuenta, siguieron caminando para mantener su cuerpo lo más caliente que pudiesen, durante el camino la mano de Boris le empezó a molestar a tal punto que cayó de rodillas al suelo, sostenía con su otra mano la muñeca derecha apretándola, tratando de calmar el dolor, cuando levanto su cabeza para pedir ayuda de sus amigos estos habían desaparecido de su vista, pudiendo solo observar una densa niebla.

\- Hey, chicos! – Llamaba Boris a sus amigos, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna. – Maldita sea...

Trato de levantarse pero sus piernas temblaron y el pequeño chico cayó nuevamente de rodillas al suelo, sus piernas no daban para más cargando además con el dolor insoportable de su mano. Gateo hasta un gran árbol refugiándose en una copa de gran tamaño que detenía la caída de lluvia bajo del mismo, se recostó en el húmedo tronco tratando de olvidarse del dolor.

Más adelante de Boris iban Marck, Annett y Rose. Annett sintió su suéter más liviano lo que le despertó la duda y vio atrás suyo, Boris había desaparecido.

\- Chicos...- Llamaba An a Marck y a Rose.- Boris no está atrás de mí...

\- ¿Disculpa?- Rose pensó que no había escuchado bien debido al sonido de la lluvia

\- Boris no está...- Repitió de nuevo An.

Marck empezó a ver por toda la zona, caminando unos cuantos metros atrás de An.

\- No lo veo.- Informo el chico moreno.

\- Maldita sea.- Maldijo Rose golpeando el suelo con su pie. Varias lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas, pálida por el frío, de la chica.

\- Tranquila Rose.- An buscaba tranquilizar junto con Marck a su amiga.

\- Yo los metí todos en este jodido bosque, en este lío de mierda.- Rose se culpaba sin detenerse a llorar.

\- Si es por eso todos tenemos la culpa.- Decía Annett acariciando la espada de su amiga.- Yo los lleve aquí, Megan decidió irse sin pensarlo, Glen, August y mi tarado chofer no nos contestan las llamadas, y Boris nos perdió de la vista, y Marck, bueno es Marck.

A Rose se le escapo una pequeña risita entre todo su mar de lágrimas.

\- Creo que es mejor descansar un rato.- Dijo Marck señalando un gran árbol para refugiarse.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron hacia ese lugar, sentándose un tanto incómodos por toda la ropa empapada que traían y abrazándose entre ellos para mantener el calor.

Más atrás entre toda la gran cantidad de árboles Boris seguía tendido bajo el árbol, observo como algo se acercaba hacia él y el dolor en su mano fue aumentando hasta llegar a un punto que sentía una presión en todo su pecho. Delante de él pudo ver como algo flotaba, era una especie de sombra pero a la vez también tenía la forma de un humano, como un alma. Esta llevo su mano hacia la quijada del chico el cual sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo al sentir el tacto de lo que desconocía delante de sus ojos.

\- Oh pequeña criatura, con su rumbo perdido entre toda esta niebla donde las sombras se llevaran a todo aquel indefenso, morirás y vagaras por el resto de tu vida si no reúnes las fuerzas suficientes para vencer lo desconocido. Corre y busca a tus seres queridos, antes que las sombras los nombren suyos por el resto de la eternidad, no dejes que las sombras arrebaten lo más querido por ellas, la vida.

 **'' (...) Hagan caso a esta historia. ¡Apréndanla bien!**

 **Eviten las islas que los muertos llaman edén.**

 **Valoren lo que haya de bueno en sus cortas vidas.**

 **Disfruten de sus años, no malgaste su tiempo**

 **Y vivan a plenitud, con el corazón contento.**

 **Y no olviden jamás que la muerte es su única amiga. ''**

 _\- El Lamento del joven príncipe_


End file.
